


street squad

by imnayeon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, and are very gay, loona are this very loud group of friends, other couples will be tagged as the fic goes on, who live in the same street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnayeon/pseuds/imnayeon
Summary: haseul: one of our babies is crushing on a girlhaseul: i am going to crychaewon: Hello, this is Chaewon's dog! My owner can't talk right now because she's feeling way too embarrassed. I hope you can understand!-they were a group of eleven loud friends who's been living on the same street for a long time, that's until chaewon starts crushing on the new tall girl.





	street squad

**Author's Note:**

> hello guysssssss!!  
> before you read this i'd like to explain some stuff  
> i called it a street but it's like?? a closed street?? with a park and a basketball thing and stuff  
> english is not my first language so this is why i am having a little bit of trouble in explaining aaaaaa but WELL  
> i hope you guys enjoy it and I LOVE SON HYEJU SHES SO CUTE PLEASE

**yeojin**  @02jin  
chillin' with these losers _@chaewonie @purplerim_

__

 

 **chae**  @chaewonie  
_@02jin_  respect your elders

 

 **yeojin**  @02jin  
_@chaewonie_  no

 

 **$quad (11)** [2:30 pm]

 

 **yeojin** : can everyone please gather together here in this beautiful gc  
**yeojin** : it's time for some great exposing

 

 **chaewon** : oh my god

 

 **hyunjin** : i am going to murder you if this isnt something worth of pausing my aoi hana marathon

 

 **yeojin** : i SWEAR it is

 

 **jiwoo** : ooo im here

 

 **yeojin** : ok so everyone is online  
**yeojin** : here i go  
**yeojin** : i was at the park with some losers named choi yerim and park chaewon  
**yeojin** : please remember the name PARK CHAEWON

 

 **chaewon** : i have no feelings rn tbh  
**chaewon** : just go on and expose me already

 

 **yeojin** : no i have to tell them the whole story  
**yeojin** : as i was saying  
**yeojin** : we were at the park  
**yeojin** : and suddenly this REALLY PRETTY girl we've never seem before appeared  
**yeojin** : and then me and yerim being the stupid teenager gays that we are started to talk about how pretty she was  
**yeojin** : and then we turned around to talk about this w chaewon too BUT  
**yeojin** : SHE WAS COMPLETELY PARALYZED WHILE LOOKING AT THE GIRL SKDNXKMV

 

 **haseul** : oh my god the time has come  
**haseul** : one of our babies is crushing on a girl  
**haseul** : i am going to cry

 

 **chaewon** : Hello, this is Chaewon's dog! My owner can't talk right now because she's feeling way too embarrassed. I hope you can understand!

 

 **jinsoul** : AWE LITTLE PRINCESS HAS A CRUSH

 

 **chaewon** : i dont!!!  
**chaewon** : i dont even know her name!!!

 

 **jungeun** : so hey yes her name is son hyeju and she just moved

 

 **haseul** : i was about to ask you how you know this but i am afraid of your answer

 

 **jungeun** : ;)

 

 **yerim** : soooooo... we have a name  
**yerim** : what else do you need

 

 **chaewon** : ok but i still! don't! know! her!

 

 **sooyoung** : you don't need to know her soul to find her cute  
**sooyoung** : now, to kiss her? maybe

 

 **chaewon** : UNNIE!!! I DONT WANNA KISS HER!!!

 

 **sooyoung** : kids are cute arent they

 

 **heejin** : i go out to grab some ice cream with vivi unnie and when im back chaewon has a crush  
**heejin** : time flies huh

 

 **vivi** : we saw a very pretty and tall girl playing basketball  
**vivi** : is it her

 

 **yeojin** : IT IS

 

 **heejin** : wow our chaewonie has taste ;))

 

 **chaewon** : stop the teasing already !!

 

 **jiwoo** : she's wearing "!!" too much today  
**jiwoo** : she only used this much of "!!" when she went to oh my girl's concert so  
**jiwoo** : this is a big deal lads

 

 **chaewon** : !! :(

 

 **vivi** : aw

 

 **sooyoung** : dont worry kid, we got you

 

 **chaewon** : thanks sooyoung unnie <3

 

 **responsible bitches only (6)** [2:50 pm]

 

 **sooyoung** : so how are gonna set chaewon and the basketball girl together

 

 **jungeun** : so this is how you got her

 

 **sooyoung** : i love how you always get what i mean

 

 **jungeun** : smh

 

 **haseul** : isnt it better to let the kids do their own thing  
**haseul** : the girl is probably their age we would only scare her out or smth

 

 **sooyoung** : and let them ruin everything?????  
**sooyoung** : can you see chaewon, with her 2cm long body, trying to hit on a girl?  
**sooyoung** : a girl that according to vivi unnie is  _very tall_

 

 **jinsoul** : she has a point

 

 **jiwoo** : YOU TALL PEOPLE ARE SO ANNOYING AND FULL OF YOURSELVES >:(

 

 **sooyoung** : aw

 

 **jiwoo** : ITS NOT CUTE I AM ANGRY

 

 **sooyoung** : a w

 

 **jiwoo** : urrrrgh

 

 **vivi** : what do you have in mind, sooyoung?

 

 **sooyoung** : thanks for asking vivi unnie  
**sooyoung** : she's going to be the 12th member in our little gang

 

 **jinsoul** : why do we need a 12th member

 

 **sooyoung** : because... chaewon wants a girlfriend  
**sooyoung** : and plus it would be very nice to make a new friend

 

 **haseul** : and the girl just moved  
**haseul** : she probably has no friends :(

 

 **jiwoo** : aw, right :(

 

 **jungeun** : so we going #AdoptingHyejuParty

 

 **sooyoung** : #AdoptingHyejuParty [OPEN]

 

 **soo**  @syoung  
#Adopting*****Party  
_[retweeted by jungeun, soul, haseul, vivi and jiwoo]_

 

 **hyunjin** @hyunnjin  
was about to ask what in the world the unnie line is doing but aoi hana more important

 

 **heejin**  @heekki  
_@hyunnjin_  me tbh


End file.
